I won't let it happen again
by writterperson
Summary: Lucifer has faith that Sam is his one and only vessel. So to prove it to Sam he sends him back in time, promising that when he ends up back in the same position Sam will know he has no choice but to say yes.can Sam change his fate & manage his old power
1. Chapter 1

Sam slouched against the wall, his body hurt all over and his brother was God knows where in God knows what condition. "Sammy, come out, come out where ever you are..." Lucifer called out from somewhere in the dark office building they had been hunting in. Sam's heart rate rose, he forced himself to stand up and he quickly limped his way away from the voice. "Come on Sammy...I know I got a little violent...but it was for your own good." Sam could hear himself panting, and he _knew _it was much too loud. "You needed to know that this is your destiny."

"That's not true! I made mistakes, I was tricked! If I would have known...this would have never happened, YOU wouldn't have ever been set free!" Sam yelled back, unable to take the devil's taunting any longer.

"Oh is that so? I'm willing to bet otherwise." Lucifer stated, his voice much closer then it had been. "So how about it Sam?"

Sam twisted around, he was behind him now. "what are you talking about?" he called out, backing away from the knew position he believed the devil was at.

"I'm so certain that it is _you _that was destined to set me free and it's _you _who will eventually become my vessel I'm willing to send you back...back before any of your so called bad choices happened. I'll even let you keep your memories." The voice was now directly behind him. Sam spun around quickly and stared at the face of the devil. His heart jumped into his throat.

"And, what do _you _get out of this?" He asked his voice shaking slightly.

"Nothing...though _when _you end up exactly where we are now...I'm sure your spirit will be slightly less willing to believe that this is all just coincidence. It will be just _that _much easier to convince you to say yes." The demon's eyes shined in the darkness and Sam frowned, before everything went black.

**four years previous:**

Sam glanced at the Stanford apartments he had been living in for the past year and quickly got out of the impala, turning and looking at his brother as he did so. They shared a sad look and Sam couldn't help but feel guilty for letting Dean go and search for their father alone. "Call me when you find him?" Sam asked, looking at his brothers disappointed face. Dean gave a slight shrug and nodded. "Maybe I can meet up with you later, hm?"

"Yeah, allright" Dean answered not making eye contact with Sam as he spoke. Sam patted the impala door in good bye and turned to leave. Dean started up his beloved car before calling out to Sam, making him turn. "You know, we made a hell of a team out there."

Sam gave a sad smile, "yeah." Dean gave a sigh and drove off, leaving Sam right where he found him half a week earlier, and that just didn't sit well with the seasoned hunter. Dean glanced in his brother through his rear view mirror and frowned.

Sam unlocked the door to his apartment and glanced around, "Jess, you home?" he walked passed the small living room and into the kitchen, where he found a plate of cookies with a blue note that read "Missed you! Love you!" he smiled and picked up a cookie. He walked to the shared bedroom, cookie already half way devoured, dropped his bag by the window and sat on the bed with a sigh of contentment. But then his head gave a painful throb and he reached up to his head. He closed his eyes and squized his head briefly, before his mind went blank.

Sam opened his eyes and glanced around, confusion written on his face. _"where am I?" _he thought, until he looked behind him and heard the shower running. _"Dean must be in the shower," _he concluded his mind still heavily confused, he laid back and closed his eyes, ready fro a nap. His hands folded behind his head and he tried to think of what happened after he started running from Lucifer.

Drip, Drip

Sam twitched as he felt something wet his his head. He opened his eyes and let out a gasp. "Jess?" He body burst into flames and his confusion switched to horror. "NO JESS!!" He was frozen, why was he seeing this? Then memory of Lucifer's words returned to him. "No..." he whispered, "NO JESS!!" He screamed out, he couldn't loose her, not again.

"Sam!!" Sam could hear his brother's voice off to his right, but right now he couldn't look at him, not when his _normal _life once again went up in smoke and flames. "JESS!!" He yelled out again, seemingly unable to say anything but his girlfriends name. He sat up and started to reach for her, even though you could barely see her anymore, even though in doing so he could burn his hands on the flames that devoured her. Dean grabbed ahold of him now and placed himself in between Jess and Sam, he pushed Sam out the door and away from harm. Once again Dean had pulled Sam out of a fire...may it be literally or figuratively.

The fire department showed quickly but it was to late for Jess, as Dean watched them attack the fire, Sam walked quickly to the trunk, he reloaded and unloaded a shotgun just to get his hands moving in a productive manner. _"e really did send me back, of course he wouldn't let me save her, he would want to insure that I would continue hunting...that I wouldn't get married and settle down...but to make me watch her die again." _Sam looked up as Dean approached him, he could feel the tears on his cheeks now, he loaded the gun once more and threw it back into place. "We've got work to do."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Sam sat in the drivers seat of the impala and stared at the room he and Dean were staying at. He had opted for no sleep last night, needing a brake from the constant nightmares of Jess. Last time it had been horrible, seeing Jess go up in flames again and again, her last words questioning why he did it to her, but this time it was ten times worse, because he _knew _it _was _his fault. He _knew _if he had just left her alone she would have lived a long and beautiful life.

He shifted his gaze away from the door to their motel room to the two cups of coffee on his lap, one for Dean and one for him. They had just finished the "lake" hunt, and he couldn't believe how little he could remember. These last couple of hunts were so long ago in his mind he barely remembered what had happened, and people had suffered for it. Sure he remembered the Wendigo, but he hadn't remembered where the cave had been, so Dean ended up getting taken again and he had to resort to following his "bread crumbs." He had remembered the ghost had been connected to the Sheriff and Carlton, but he hadn't remembered how they had defeated it until Lucas' grandfather had given his life. Sam let out a sigh and swiped his hand over his face in frustration before stepping out of the car, taking the coffee with him.

He unlocked the room and walked in slowly. "Morning Sunshine," Sam said and he saw his brother look up; unintentionally saying exactly what he did the first time.

"What time is it?" Dean grumbled as he rolled over to face his brother.

"Uh, about 5:45"

"In the morning?"

"Yep"

"Ugh, where does the day go?" Dean asked as he sat up and looked Sam up and down. "Did you get any sleep last night?"

"Yeah, I grabbed a couple of hours," Sam answered, knowing he was lying to his brother's face.

"Liar, cuz I was up at three and you were watching the George Forman infomercial" Dean pointed out, swinging his legs off the bed and planting his bare feet on the floor.

"What can I say, it's riveting T.V." Sam shrugged and turned to the small table to place the coffee down.

"When was the last time you got a good nights sleep?" Dean asked, his voice full of concern, all signs of joking gone.

"I don't know, a little while I guess, it's no big deal." Sam stated. He remembered this conversation now, and if he was right...they were about to get a call.

"Yeah it is," Dean answered back, a bit of anger pushed through the words.

"I appreciate the concern but-"

"Oh I'm not concerned about ya, it's your job to keep my ass alive, so I need you sharp" Sam shrugged in reply to Dean's interruption. "Seriously, are you still having nightmares about Jess?"

Sam Sighed and walked to his bed, "yeah," he confessed quietly "but its not just her, it's the job, it gets to ya."

"Well you can't bring it home with you like that,"

"What so you're never afraid?" Sam asked, knowing that his brother wasn't perfect, and was content with proving it to him.

"Not really," Sam chuckled and pulled Dean's knife from under his pillow. "That's not fair, that is precaution." Dean defended as he put the long silver knife back under his pillow.

"Whatever, I'm to tired to argue," Sam's head went down, but his eyes went to the phone, which started to ring a second after his eyes met it.

* * *

"Just try and relax" Sam whispered to his brother.

"Shut up!" Dean answered back sharply, Sam has let this hunt run like it had originally had for Dean's sake, he couldn't rush him on this one. So here they were on Amanda's flight, waiting for the demon to show up, but this time Sam planned on making things go a lot smoother. Sam could handle this, he was sure of it. Dean wouldn't have to deal with this particular demon.

The plane took off and Sam sat back and waited, but after a few minutes he heard something to his right. "Are you humming Metallica?"

"It calms me down," Dean answered tensely, his whole body stock still in the third class seat.

"Dean keep your head in the game, we have 32 minutes to find the demon and exorcise it"

"Yeah on a crowded plane," Dean still didn't sound calm, in fact he sounded close to hysterics. The plane shook some more and Dean tensed even further, "come on, that can't be normal!"

"Dean you need to calm down" Sam stated, using a calm soothing voice.

"Sam this plane is going to crash, don't talk to me like I'm four!" Dean snapped at him. "So stop with the feel-good-yoga talk!" He whispered harshly.

"Dean you need to calm down or you could be wide open for demonic possession!" Same whispered back just as harshly.

Dean took some deep breaths and Sam nodded. "Now let's go find this thing, you take the back end and I'll take the front." Sam stated, standing up and walking forward towards the cockpit, Dean let out a sigh as he stood up and walked the opposite way.

Sam turned and watched his brother walk away, once he saw Dean walk into the next section, Sam walked up to the flight attendant he needed to talk to, "Amanda."

The blond paused and turned to him, "Can I help you?"

"Um..." Sam started, he didn't know how to convince her, but he had to do it fast. "I know this is going to sound strange, but I need to talk to the co-pilot."

"Why?"

"Just...it's important." Sam insisted, he felt a slight push at the back of his head, but he ignored it.

"Yeah...sure" Amanda said, her voice slightly dazed. Sam watched as she went, the slight push had stopped, but a headache was starting to form. He pressed his palms to his temples briefly and the pain started to recede.

Amanda came back and the co-pilot stood close behind her. "Can I help you sir?"

"Yeah...I was just wondering if this plane had a _Christo _engine" Sam asked casually, the co-pilot flinched and his eyes turned black. Sam heard Amanda gasp.

"Amanda, make sure no one comes in here." He stated, Amanda nodded and left the small area.

"A hunter, woah, never thought one of you would have the guts to get on a plane they knew would crash." The Demon stated with a smile.

"Well you guessed wrong," Sam circled around the Demon and blocked off the demon's only exit. Sam knew the demon didn't think he was much of a threat, he was just one hunter. So he planned on using that to his advantage.

"You're a Winchester if I'm not mistaken, is that right?" the demon's eyes were almost lit with delight. "I heard you boys were looking for Daddy." Sam tensed, this was true, on the nights when he didn't sleep at all he was searching nonstop for his father, in hopes of stopping him from sacrificing himself. "Do you think Daddy can scare away the bad dreams?" the demon's smile grew now, and Sam backed up a step. Sam knew enough about demons to know that they could read minds, and he didn't want this thing reading something that could get him in major trouble, he didn't know if distance helped but he took another step back just in case.

"I'm going to send you back to hell." Sam stated bluntly as he pulled out a bottle of holy water.

"Ha, that's cute, you and what army?" The demon asked as he started to chuckle."Do you think I'll just stand here and let you send me back? Well think again sunny boy, the only way I'm going down is if I take this whole plane with me!" The demon called out. Sam tensed, he hadn't really thought of that...he _couldn't have _draw a devil's trap on a plane, and it's not like he could use his powers like he did before he came back-

Sam's eyes darkened slightly. _'my powers...I hadn't really thought about them...is it possible that...that I could'_

"Actually...I think that's exactly what you're going to do." Sam's face scrunched up and he began digging , reaching for that little bubble of power buried in the depths of his mind. _'There!' _he raised his hand and pushed out. The demon's eyes widened as he went flying into the nearby wall.

"What? You shouldn't...you can't do this! Unless..." The demon mumbled to himself. Sam felt the blood drip out of his nose, his eyes squinting against the pain that had appeared in his head._'I can't believe I just forced my powers to come to me...without demon blood...'_ Sam thought as he struggled against the pain. _'Ruby did say that it was in me the whole time...'_

_Flashback (well technically a flash-forward...but still)_

_Ruby smiled at Sam as the ground began to shake and Lucifer began to rise. "You didn't need the feather to fly, you had it in you the whole time, Dumbo."_

_End of flash_

The demon began to laugh, "ho ho ho, looks like we've got our selves a bad boy here. What did you do, dabble in the dark arts? No, well maybe you...Oh, you wouldn't be one of those chosen kids would you?" The demon shifted slightly on the wall, a smile on his face. Sam didn't like the demon analyzing his situation, so he began to repeat the words he had commited to his brain.

****

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus"

The demon's eyes flickered; he closed his eyes and grunted against the words, but he then preceded to laugh. "Oh what would the great John Winchester say about his baby boy now?"

****

"omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, et secta diabolica,"

"Would he understand what you've done, or would he view you as something else to hunt? I wonder what he'll do when he finds out." Sam didn't show the demon that his words were getting to him, he had always worried what his father would have thought about him using his powers...but now that he was in the past, he was going to find out. Hopefully later rather then sooner.

****

"Ergo draco maledicte et sectio, Ergo draco maledicte et legio secta diabolica"

"Ha ha ha, go ahead, send me back to hell. I'll just tell everyone what I've seen once I've crawled my way out." The demon's black eyes stared at Sam, his words making Sam pause briefly in the exorcism, but that was enough for the demon to continue it's taunting."Within a couple of months every demon...every hunter will know about Sammy Winchester and his... little gifts."

Sam's eyes darkened, he squared his shoulders and stared at the darkness that were the demon's eyes, blood dripping into his mouth as he spoke the final words of the exorcism, his eyes daring the demon to give him his best shot.

****

"Ut Ecclésiam tuam secúra tibi fácias servire libertáte, te rogámus, audi nos!"

The demon came shooting out of the co-pilots mouth and Sam dropped his hand. Hes legs gave out on him and he was forced to kneel down along with the co-pilot. He took in a deep breath through his mouth and quickly started dabbing at his nose to stop the bleeding. He felt exhausted and his head felt like it was on fire. He closed his eyes and tried to make the pain go away, but as the realization of what he had just did started to sink in, a new type of headache started to form. _"My powers aren't nearly as strong as they were before...but I don't know if I want them to be, and I probably have three months at most before that demon crawls out of hell and tries to spread my secret...so I have a choice, I can rather deny it when it starts going around...or tell Dean and Dad...soon"_****

A.N: Here's the next chapter! It took me forever to figure out what I wanted to do, but I think I know where I want to go with this story now. I'll probably have the next chapter up by February 14. Sorry for the kinda dull chapter, I know it's poorly written but I'm trying to rush this part along, cut right now I'm mostly following the first season, but I want to get to the part when everything is different (which should be in the next couple of chapters) so PLEASE continue reading and I promise it will get better. Please Read and Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!:**

First things first, I'm sorry for the late update, I haven't been able to get on the computer for some time now, but while I was incapable to write I was thinking out what I want to happen in the story, PLUS I've been re-watching the first season. But due to how late I am in updating I'm skipping a filler chapter I was going to put in of _"Home,"_ but here's a quick summary of what I was going to put in.

**missing chapter home: **

Sam wakes up from a nightmare/vision. And starts freaking out when he realizes that not only is he going to have to deal with his old powers but he was going to have to suffer from visions yet again. He tells Dean that he's psychic (but leaves out the part where he can move things with his mind, and that he'd been practicing while he wasn't in the room). Dean reacts the same as in the show kinda freaked and a little like he doesn't believe him. The go see the house and talk to the lady, the same as go see Missouri and she tells Sam she's sorry about his girlfriend, before answering all their questions, but when Dean goes out to the car Missouri grabs onto Sam's hand and gives a tight squeeze, Missouri gives him a look like she's going to say something and he hears _"poor boy's looks like hell, he doesn't deserve going through all this" _in his head, his eyes widen and so do Missouri's, Sam rubs his head a bit and scrunches his face in pain. Missouri looks at him with pity in her eyes and whispers out, "Your powers are growing much to fast Sam, you've got to try and train them as much as possible or you could go mad." Sam just nods and follows Dean out to the car. Sam realizes that Missouri knows he's from the future and feels bad for putting that knowledge on her shoulders.

The boys bring Missouri to the house and Sam hears what the house owner is thinking, he lets Missouri do all the talking and attempts to rub the headache away. They clear the house like they do before and Sam says he doesn't think it's done, but shares a knowing look with Missouri, thinking that this needs to happen the same so that Dean will believe him later on with his visions, Missouri nods and goes home.

Sam and Dean stake out the house and rush in like in the show when they see Jenny yelling in the window, they go and get her and the kids out. Sam is sucked back in and tries to fight the poltergeist with his powers, but fails because he doesn't know where to attack, he ends up pinned like last time and Mary shows up. She says she's sorry and Sam said it wasn't her fault, she gives him a sad look and turns to where the poltergeist is, Sam begs her not to do it, but she ignores him. (this all a little bit faster because Sam tried to use his Psychic powers on the polt.) So just NOW Dean slams his way in and runs into the room and see's his mom. She smiles at him and then turns and demands the poltergeist her son go and kills the poltergeist.

Missouri comes and states that it's REALLY over. Dean walks away and Sam places his head into his hands. Missouri places a comforting hand on his back. Sam whispers out "Why couldn't I save her?" Missouri then asks if he means his mother or Jessica, Sam realizes he doesn't know and that even after all these years he still blames himself for Jessica's death and that it still weighs on his mind. Missouri comforts him and tells him that none of what happened is his fault and that he just needs to stay strong, she then tells him that chances are his powers are going to get stronger and then tells him how to block out the voices if they become to much. Dean calls out to him and he thanks Missouri before leaving with his brother.

Missouri goes home and wonders why he didn't realize his father was in town. John asks if she really thinks Mary saved them, Missouri nods and then looks away from him when she tells him his boys need him. John looks at her and looks away, saying that he knows. But Missouri turns on him and gets angry, repeating that they NEED him and that he needed them. John just sighs and says that he'll see them after he finishes killing the the demon. He gets up and leaves, even though Missouri is begging at him to stay and listen to her.

A.N: Alright and that's what was in that chapter now onto the REAL chapter please read and Review thanks!

**Chapter 3:**

The Sun flickered into the hushed motel room and across the two queen sized beds. Silently sending it's rays down and warming the soundly sleeping men. After many nights of being incapable of restful sleep Sam had finally had a night off from the horrid dreams that had continued to plague him. Most dreams were of his memories; Dean going to hell, his father's death, the night in the cabin with the yellow-eyed-demon, killing Lillith, with the occasional reliving of Jessica's death. But lately things have become more muddled, sure he would still dream about these things, but sometimes he would get flashes of something else...a dark motel room with him looking in the mirror, his expression not quiet matching his feelings, but for some unknown reason these dreams seemed to scare him the most, nothing ever happened other then him just standing there...but it unnerved him all the same. Tonight though, Sam had no dreams at all, just five and a half hours of quiet rest...that is until a phone started going off.

**RING... **

Sam mentally groaned as he heard the phone go off awaking from his light slumber easily, but he didn't move to grab it.

**RING...**

"Dean..." Sam called out, as the second ring reached him, he let out a sigh and reached for the phone.

**RING...**

Sam glanced at the phone, checking the caller id out of pure habit, only to let out a frustrated sigh out his nose. _'Not like I remember any numbers from now anyway.' _He thought as he picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

_"Sam, is that you?"_

Sam sat up at the sound of the voice he hadn't heard in years. "Dad?" A million things started to fly through his head, his sleepy mind thrown into overdrive as it remembered that he was in the past and that he had to stop it before it was too late. "Where you hurt?" He quickly said after a moments pause, just to stall so his brain could catch up.

_"I'm fine."_

"We've been looking for you everywhere," Sam said as he felt his emotions start to fill into his mind, he glanced over to Dean and lowered his voice. "We didn't know where you were, if you were ok."

_"Sammy I'm alright, what about you and Dean?"_

Sam saw Dean start to stir next to him, "We're fine, Dad where are you?" He asked as he quickly brushed off his father's normal questions of status update. He needed to find him NOW so the could get started on the whole "stop apocalypse" thing.

_"Sorry Kido I can't tell you that."_

"What?" Sam questioned his anger rising slightly, he needed his dad to understand that something bigger then the damn demon was going on! "Why not?"

"Is that Dad?" Dean asked from his left. Sam ignored him, this was important.

_"Look I know this is hard for you to understand you just- ...you gonna have to trust me on this"_

"Dad we don't have time for you to be trying to protect us, things are already starting to get bad." Sam felt his heart clinch at the thought of the research he had been doing the past few weeks. Demons were everywhere many starting to gather in numerous "hot spots." The first one he had noticed nearly gave him a heart attack, thinking that the demon from the plane had already managed to escape hell and that not only where demons gathering to come after him, but hunters where going to be told about his little...gifts. But after a week, he calmed down a bit and started noticing the other hot spots that sprung up.

_"Sam, what are you talking about." _

Sam could hear the worry in his voice, he opened his mouth to say something but found his throat closed a little at the thought of telling him what he had become, a freak...a monster. It had haunted him since the first step he took down the road of demon blood and psychic powers, what would his father think... He may fight with the man a lot, but he truly respected him and strived for his approval...he couldn't do it.

_"Sam?"_

"I uh..." Sam hesitated, he glanced over and saw that Dean had a confused and worried look on his face, Sam imagined the same look on his father, and he felt his throat clinch more. He turned away and looked down at the plan motel sheets. "Can you just...come and I'll tell you?" Sam asked slight pain laced into his voice.

_"...I can't do that Sam..."_

Sam closed his eyes, desperately trying to push down the wave of emotions that had worked its way up. "You're after it aren't you? The thing that killed mom." He asked, his voice slightly hollow.

_"Yeah..." _Sam could tell his father was still worried about his tone, _"it's a demon, Sam"_

"A demon...you know for sure?" He asked, trying to seem interested in the information that he already knew. An image of his fathers prone figure on the hospital floor flashed in front of his eyes, he swallowed, hoping to remove the lump in his throat.

"A demon? What's he saying?" Dean's voice seemed so distant to Sam right now.

_"I do, listen Sammy I ah... I also know what happened to your girlfriend. I'm so sorry, I would have done anything to protect you from that."_

Sam mentally flinched at the thought of the first person in a trail of people he would cause to die, but he quickly pushed that thought away. He knew he didn't have much time left...he needed to start putting up protection against as many of the up coming events as he could, starting with the yellow-eyed-demon. "You know where it is?"

_"Yeah, I think I'm finally closing in on it"_

"Ok, tell me where you are and I'll meet up with you." Sam stated, using his fathers "no-bull-shit" tone against him.

_"You can't; you can't be any part of it." _Sam pushed down his steadily growing anger...well most of it.

"Why not!"He let out with a hiss.

"Give me the phone!" Dean reached out for Sam and Sam brushed him off, he knew he could see his anger and that he was trying to keep him from pushing their father away, but Sam could handle this!

_"Listen Sammy that's why I'm callin', you and your brother got to stop looking for me alright? And I need you to write down these names."_

"Names? What names?" Sam was desperately searching for what hunt they had been on when Dad had called the first time, but for the life of him he could remember being on a hunt. "Dad talk to me tell me what's going on!"

_"Look, like you said, we don't have time for this. This is bigger than you think, they're everywhere. Even us talking right now...its not safe."_

Sam let out an angry sigh, "I know alright, that's why I think we should stick together! We're stronger as a family! We're not going to go on some stupid hunt in God knows where while you put your self in danger!"

"Give me the PHONE!" Dean called out again seeing the major warning signs of a blow up.

_"I've given you an order, now stop following me and do your job, you understand me? Now take down these names._

Dean snatched the phone out of Sam's hand and quickly placed it to his ear, Sam was seething, his dad wasn't even listening to him! "Dad, its me, where are you? Yes sir. Uh...yeah I got a pen, what are the names?"

Sam looked away, he had forggoten how quick Dean was to follow orders. Looks like he's going to stop the apocalypse on his own...

Sam Sat behind the wheel and listened to Dean talk about the case, at first worried when he didn't remember the case at all, only to recall that the first time he had gone after dad too, only to come back to torch the tree of some god. He would have to be careful with this, if he planed this wrong he could very well cause his brother to die. So he listened to his brother talk about Indiana and the missing people, occasionally putting his two cents in on the topic. He knew what he had to do, he had to get Dean mad enough to let him walk off, so just as Dean finished explaining he set his plan in motion.

"So...Dad is sending us to Indiana to go hunting for something, before another couple vanishes?"

"Yatzee, can you imagine putting together a pattern like this? The man's a master!" Dean said with pride and aw in his voice. Sam pulled off the road. "What are you doing?"

"We're not going to Indiana..." Sam stated, bitting the inside of his lip, one of the few habits he knew he did when he was angry.

"We're not?"

"No, We're going to California" Sam turned and looked at Dean, he could see the confusion on his face, and it pained Sam to see...he was going to hurt his brother, but it was worth it, he wouldn't let Dean go to hell for him again. "Dad called from a pay phone with a Sacramento area code."

Dean's face fell, "Sam."

"Dean if this demon killed Mom and Jess, and Dad is closing in we got to be there, we need to help!" He knew this conversation well, he had felt guilty about it later and had gone over it in his head numerous times.

"Dad doesn't want our help!"

"Well I don't care."

Dean's face hardened, his own Winchester stubbornness showing, "Dad's given us an order."

"I DON'T care! We don't always have to do what he says!"

Dean's anger is rising now, "Sam, Dad is asking us to work jobs, to save lives, it's important!"

Sam calmed himself a little bit, he didn't want to start a fist fight, "alright I understand, believe me I understand, But this is just ONE hunt Dean, one week, in one week to get answers, to get revenge!"

"Alright I know how you feel."

"Do you? How old were you when Mom died? Four? Jess dies six months ago, how the hell would you know how I feel?" Sam felt his stomach clench at his words, guilt flooded through him but he ignored it.

"Dad said it wasn't safe...for any of us, I mean he obviously knows something that we don't, so when he says to stay away, we stay away!"

Sam knew he was going to have to push harder... "I don't understand the blind faith you have in the man, I mean its like you don't even question him!" _"I'm so sorry Dean..." _Sam thought after seeing the hidden hurt behind his brother's eyes.

"Yeah its called being a good son!"

_'That's it!" _Sam pushed open the door and walked out, rounded the car and grabbed his prepacked bag. He could hear Dean getting out too.

"You're a selfish bastard you know that?" You just do what ever you want, don't care what anybody thinks!" Dean was pissed, and Sam knew he shouldn't push him anymore but it still hurt to hear him say that...because Sam knew it was true...

"Is that what you really think?"

"Yes it is." Dean stated, his face not quiet as angry as before. Sam was running out of time, if he didn't leave now Dean would probably just follow him.

"Well, this selfish bastard is going to California." Sam turned away from his brother and to the darkened road they came from.

"Come on you're not Serious!"

"I am serious."

"It's the middle of the night! Hey, I'm taking off, I will leave your ass you hear me!"

Sam turned around and looked at his brother, he really hoped he could do this on his own... "That's what I want you to do" he yelled back.

"...Goodbye Sam." Dean closed the trunk and climbed back into the car, taking off and leaving his little brother there.

Sam took a deep breath. "Bye Dean..." He whispered, he was about to do probably the stupidest thing he would ever do...other then the demon blood.

**A.N: OK then there it is, I figured I would end it there cuz from this moment on you LOTS of things are going to change. So please review and I'll try to get the next one up ASAP. Thanks for reading! Signed Writterperson**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: I'm sorry how long of a wait there was. We all know how life can get in the way sometimes, but I promise I'm not done with this story, sooooo here's a little teaser chapter more should be on the way soon! From this point on the story will no longer follow the normal seasons R & R**

**Chapter 4:**

**A month later:**

"_Hey this is Sam, you know what to do."_

_BEEP_

"_Sam, I called Dad, I told him you had a hissy fit and that you're on the way to him now. Thanks for the tip on the scarecrow god thing, it's been taken care of and no one else will die…so calling Dad is my way of thanking you. Well, talk to you later bitch…"_

_BEEP_

"_Sam what the hell! Dad just called me and said you never showed up! Where the hell are you? And why aren't you picking up you God Damn phone?" _

_BEEP_

"_SAM! It's been two weeks since anyone has heard from you, where the Hell are you? Dad and I have driven every possible route you could have taken! *sigh* Where are you baby bro?"_

_BEEP _

"_Sam… thought I'd give you a heads up, Dad has gone postal. He's called every hunter I've ever heard of and a whole butt load of ones I haven't…I don't know what happened to you Sammy but we'll find you…and I swear if you're sitting in some library somewhere I'm going to kick your ass!" _

_BEEP_

"_Sammy…it's been three weeks… most of the hunters have been telling us we should accept the facts, but I know your fine. Sam you NEED to call us. So pick up the God Damn phone."_

_BEEP _

"…"

_BEEP_

"_Sam, Dad gone. He told me we should split up, and he took off! I *sigh* why am I even calling…"_

_BEEP_

"…_Sam…I'm sorry son…I'm so sorry…this is my fault. I should have told you. I should let you be a part of this. Sammy…I'm sorry"_

_BEEP_

"_Hey…um Sam? This is Meg. I don't know if you remember me…but we met at that bus stop. I was wondering…if you want to go get a drink or something? Well call me back."_

Sam let out a sigh and closed his phone. "I'm sorry…I have to do this alone." He ran his fingers through his hair and stared out at the hole-in-the-wall club that lay right out his stolen cars window. It had taken him two weeks to narrow down this demon hotspot. From what he could tell there were at _least _eight possessed people in town, and at some point they all end up here at this club. It took him a week to distinguish them all, and another week to make a plan, and he still wasn't sure of himself; it had been _too _easy. Time consuming yes, but none of the demons seemed to be trying to hide. It was like they were waiting…but for what? Sam let out another sigh and stepped out of the car.

"I guess I'm about to find out…"


End file.
